Envolviendo el invierno canción
thumb|298px|rightEsta es una canción cantada por todos los ponis de Ponyville Twilight y todo Ponyville con motivo del evento de Empacar el Invierno. La canción describe las tareas que cada uno de los equipos desempeña en el evento para que Twiligth Sparkle se haga una idea de a que equipo debe unirse. Letra Rainbow Dash Tres meses de invierno maravillosos son. Pinkie Pie En casa hemos estado ya ahora hay que jugar. Applejack La comida es menos cada vez, no podemos ya crecer. Rarity Y aunque mis botas amo esta moda ya paso. Twilight Sparkle La primavera va a llegar, todo verde estará, y el invierno hay que despedir, hay que limpiarlo si,thumb que debo hacer, soy nueva aquí que hace un poni cada vez cómo hago sin usar la magia, no tengo idea lo sé. Todos Envolviendo el invierno, los días de descanso se van. Envolviendo el invierno, Applejack Es la primavera sí Rainbow Dash y Todos y mañana llega aquí. Rainbow Dash Las aves del sur traeré, eso es lo que yo haré, y un día gris voy a limpiar, y el sol así entrará, las nubes muevo, a la nieve dí adios, Todos cuando salga el sol todo aquí brillará Envolviendo el invierno, los días de descanso se van. Envolviendo el invierno, es la primavera si. Envolviendo el invierno, es la primavera si, y mañana llega aquí. Rarity Muchos fueron a hibernar, bajo la nieve están. Fluttershy Y a todos hay que despertar, dando amor y paz, Rarity Con su alimento hay que ayudar, su casa limpiar, aves del sur hay que traer, Fluttershy y Rarity la familia va a crecer. Todos Envolviendo el invierno, los días de descanso se van. Envolviendo el invierno, es la primavera si. Envolviendo el invierno, es la primavera si, y mañana llega aquí. Applejack La tierra no es fácil limpiar, pues hay que sembrar, con precaución hay que arar, hay que alimentar, vegetales de todos hay, flores también habrá, duro hay que trabajar, Applejack y Todos pues mucho hay que lograr. Todos Envolviendo el invierno, los días de descanso se van. Envolviendo el invierno, es la primavera si. Envolviendo el invierno, Pinkie Pie es la primavera si, Pinkie Pie y Todos (es la primavera si) y mañana llega aquí. Twilight Sparkle Todos tienen aquí un lugar, el mio debo hallar, de corazón voy a ayudar, y fácil no será, cómo ayudar sin usar magia, como todos lo harán, si quiero aquí pertenecer, ¡lo mejor de haré! ¡lo mejor de haré! Todos Envolviendo el invierno, los días de descanso se van. Envolviendo el invierno, es la primavera si. Envolviendo el invierno, Twilight Sparkle es la primavera si, y mañana llega aquí, ¡y mañana llega aquí! En ingles Dash Galeria Amethyst_Star_Leader.jpg 201px-Rainbow Heading Out.png 201px-Twilight sings her heart out - WWU.png 201px-Winter1.png 202px-Twilight tough task ahead E11-W11.png 202px-Twilight have find place E11-W11.png 201px-Twilight now that I know E11-W11.png 201px-All teams singing - WWU.png 201px-Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png 201px-RD's team - WWU.png 201px-Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png 201px-Fluttershy With Bunny.png 201px-Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png 201px-Rarity0 S01E11.png 165px-CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg 201px-Rarity S01E11.png 201px-Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up.png 201px-How do i fit in - WWU.png 201px-RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png :Three months of winter coolness :And awesome holidays :Pie :We've kept our hoofsies warm at home :Time off from work to play :Applejack :But the food we've stored is runnin' out :And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity :And even though I love my boots :This fashion's getting old :Sparkle :The time has come to welcome spring :And all things warm and green :But it's also time to say goodbye :It's winter we must clean :How can I help? I'm new, you see :What does everypony do? :How do I fit in without magic? :I haven't got a clue! :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack :'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash :–is here! :Multiple :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash :Bringing home the southern birds :A pegasus' job begins :And clearing all the gloomy skies :To let the sunshine in :We move the clouds :And we melt the white snow :Dash and Pinkie Pie :When the sun comes up :Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity :Little critters hibernate :Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy :We wake up all their sleepy heads :So quietly and nice :Rarity :We help them gather up their food :Fix their homes below :Fluttershy :We welcome back the southern birds :and Rarity :So their families can grow :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is herethumb :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack :No easy task to clear the ground :Plant our tiny seeds :With proper care and sunshine :Everyone it feeds :Apples, carrots, celery stalks :Colorful flowers too :We must work so very hard :It's just so much to do :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Multiple :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle :Now that I know what they all do :I have to find my place :And help with all of my heart :Tough task ahead I face :How will I do without my magic :Help the earth pony way :I want to belong so I must :Do my best today :Do my best today :Multiple :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Contenidos